


Brewing Time

by arixng



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Laviyuu Week 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arixng/pseuds/arixng
Summary: Five times Lavi was better than Kanda's favorite tea.





	Brewing Time

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Snow | Winter, Rest, Unique, Peaceful, Silence

_Masala Chai_

 

Like a warm cup of masala chai is the sight of disheveled red hair with a complementary gleaming emerald eye, topped with a smile brighter than the sun. Such early greetings from warmth and spice foretells the perfect start for a promising morning. Waking up isn’t as tedious a task when a familiar scent and comfortable warmth is radiating from behind him, or rather pressing onto his back. Oh how much he needed that warmth, especially on cool snowy mornings.

 

Even better is to wake up with the ever cheerful face right in front of his line of sight, the melodious and mischievous ‘good morning, Yuu’ flowing out from that beaming smile. Even better than better is to steal a light kiss from those kissable lips. But those usually happen when Lavi’s on his irregular sleeping state.

 

Waking up after Lavi may be counted as a rare occasion, but Kanda doesn’t mind having to be the one to do the rousing. Wake up, prepare breakfast for him and Lavi, nudge the heavy sleeper awake, then kiss him goodbye for work. Mornings were more of Kanda’s thing than Lavi. It wasn’t so tolerable back then when he could only experience step one and two of the routine. But thanks to Lavi, Kanda can start the day feeling fully awake and just _better._

 

_Chamomile_

 

On an unfortunate weekend, Kanda has to postpone his and Lavi’s plan to visit that ancient civilization exhibition at the historical museum Lavi had been going on about the past week. There had been a problem with the delivery system in the other sector, which his current project relies on, and his boss called him this morning about the deplorable delays. So here is, ten in the morning of a lovely winter day, slumping on the couch while typing emails and fixing write ups like a mad man. When the recently awakened Lavi surprises him and throws himself on him from behind, he absolutely detested having to break the news of canceling their original plans. Remembering Lavi’s excitement about the exhibition, Kanda had to look away upon spilling the news. He hated it when disappointed crosses Lavi’s expression, so he suggests he call Allen or Lenalee to go with him instead. He’s taken aback when Lavi instantly disapproves, choosing instead to take up the space beside Kanda on the couch and lean on his shoulder. _‘I want to spend the day with Yuu’_ he says. Kanda sighs and allows him to watch him work.

 

After noon, Kanda’s still on the couch but with a mood ten times fouler. He underestimates the stupidity of his colleagues; he has to give himself a minute to stare into space to fight the temptation to spill blood. While having a heated argument on the phone, Kanda feels his shoulder blades under pleasant pressure. A cold shiver runs up his spine when Lavi whispers from behind him _‘calm down, Yuu-chan. If you stress too much you’ll get ugly.’_ Kanda looks back at him and gives him his most incredulous expression. _‘Me? Ugly?’_ he mouths. Not in a million years, he challenges.

 

The whole time Kanda’s on the phone, Lavi’s skilled hands are kneading his shoulders and back, releasing the tension and getting rid of the knots in his muscles. When the fingers apply pressure on the spot behind his shoulders, Kanda moves the phone away from his face as he slips out a low moan from the trigger point. There’s a mischievous grin on Lavi’s lips and Kanda wants to get rid of it.

 

The call is finally over and things are slightly settled for now. Kanda sets his laptop to the coffee table and urges Lavi in front of him to sit on his lap. “Stress relief?” Lavi asks almost innocently, a great contradiction to what is implied underneath. Kanda smirks and pulls Lavi down with his shirt, pressing his lips greedily onto his and melting into the warmth of his lover.

 

That evening, the stress dissipates. Kanda doesn’t see the need to boil water for chamomile.

 

_Elderflower_

 

The weather is the primary reason Kanda blames for his temperature- which is way above human standards. Maybe it all started when it starts raining on the way home and he forgets to bring his umbrella. Yeah, that was most likely it. He returned home one evening wet and cold and cursing the weather that can’t make up its mind. Fuck the rain. And the sun. And the goddamn snow! Lavi sighs at the mess that is Kanda, who is forming a puddle on the floor.

 

It’s no surprise when Kanda starts feeling extra warm and woozy throughout the night. Lavi had honestly been anticipating this to happen so he had prepared the necessaries beforehand. Now, Kanda’s tucked in bed with a forty degree fever and a crumbling pride.

 

“Dammit, Yuu. You could have called me to pick you up, you know.” Lavi clucks his tongue and mimics a mother hen. Kanda rolls his eyes at his tone and hides under the covers. It’s the following morning and it’s too early for this. “Leave me alone.” he groans. But they both know he doesn’t mean it. Clueless Kanda would probably bring himself closer to death if he were left alone to tend to himself. Standing up from the bed, Lavi heads to the kitchen to prepare some soup and ready the medicine. As he waits for the soup to cook, he feels a presence behind him and is met with a disheveled and flushed Kanda, blankets wrapped around his body. “I didn’t actually mean it you know.” Kanda says way too quietly. Lavi is lost for words because Kanda’s being adorable as fuck and his heart is about to jump out of his chest if he doesn’t wipe that pout off his face. It’s frustrating because the man doesn’t realize he’s doing it. Is he _that_ sick? Lavi snickers.

 

“Lie back down, you stubborn mule. You look like you’ll topple over any second.” Lavi shuts the stove before guiding Kanda back to their shared bedroom. When Kanda’s back under the thick covers and looking flushed, adorable, and groggy, Lavi calls his boss for him regarding his situation. “Y’know, he’s way nicer t’you than t’me.” Kanda’s speech has turned nasal and slurred and Lavi’s sure it’s from the cold. Not from spending years with him. “Well maybe because I’m more approachable. And I don’t constantly look like I have stick up my ass.” Lavi laughs as Kanda delivers a weak slap on his shoulder. He gives a quick peck on his hot forehead before scurrying back to the kitchen to get the soup. “You should be glad I’m here to kiss you better Yuu.” Lavi shouts all the way from the other side of their flat.

 

_Passionflower_

 

With a tight grip on his phone, Lavi stares outside his window and contemplates braving the blinding snow and the severe winter breeze. He had just received a call from Kanda a few minutes ago. If it wasn’t for the barely audible shallow breaths, he would have thought it was a mere (although very unlikely) butt dial. But then Kanda, out of breath, says his name in that nearly shaky quality he knows too well. Like on an automatic reflex, Lavi clears his voice and starts guiding his lover back to a calm state through the phone.

 

He wants to be with Yuu so badly right now. Something bad happened at work causing him to be in his anxiety mode, and Lavi’s the only person Kanda trusts to show this side of him. He’s the only person Kanda allows himself to hide his face on his neck and tightly embrace a warm body on _those_ days and nights. He’s the only person Kanda admits to feeling safe around. Taking one last glance at the snowfall outside his window, Lavi takes a deep breath and walks back to his room to fetch his thick coat and scarf. “Stay put, Yuu-chan. I’ll be there in a few.”

 

 _“..what? Lav- you don’t have to-”_ The surprise in Kanda’s voice was enough of a sign for Lavi that the man still had some of his life and little energy left. “Oh shh, Yuu. I’m already on my way. Just stay on the phone yeah?” Ignoring the chills and shivers sent by the winter cold, Lavi travels all the way to Kanda’s office. There, he finds the strongest and most immovable man he knows looking small and perfectly human as he sits on carpeted floors, arms wrapped around his legs and face hidden on the top of his knees. When Kanda looks up to find familiar red and emerald green, relief washes over him like the fresh gusts of December air.

 

_Lavender_

 

Lavi’s soothing voice is what calls in the kingdom of dreamland, the same way Lavender does. There were days when the stress induces Kanda to come home and fall asleep clothed in the blink of an eye. And then there were days when the stress keeps him on edge and incapable of traveling to dreamland once he shuts his eyes close.

 

Their day and night routines actually agree for this moment of repose to work. The first to reach slumber is always Kanda due to Lavi’s nocturnal lifestyle. So right after dinner and the unexciting task of cleaning up, Kanda takes a shower which Lavi occasionally joins -they should really do that more often, Lavi proposes- and then they tangle themselves with each other on heavenly soft sheets.

 

When they’re feeling lovey-dovey and gross, they squirm and toss around because Kanda’s an asshole who takes advantage of Lavi’s ticklish tendencies and Lavi tries to steal a kiss on every visible part of Kanda’s skin. There’s a lot of laughing and whining on Lavi’s part and endearing threats from Kanda. Sometimes, those shift into sighs then heavy breaths then needy moans and grunts. But in the end, they don’t need passionate love-making just to melt into tranquility. Kanda’s more than content enough just to hear Lavi’s velvety voice -a great contrast from his usual day self- lulling him to sleep. Because the time is still too early for night-loving Lavi, he wraps his arms around his love and run his fingers through dark inky locks, waiting for him to fall asleep. Then when he’s sure Kanda’s deep into his dreams, he resumes back to his nightly antics.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> I was reading stuff about tea and their benefits. And then this happened.


End file.
